Pink Sunset
by bunbun454
Summary: Renesmee is born and ready to start her new love life with all the complications of a vampire. Jacob has waited 15 years and finally she has come. Will she love Jacob as much as he loves her?
1. Hair Gel and High School

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Renesmee or any of the other Twilight characters!**

Renesmee woke with a nervous feeling in her gut. Today was her first day of high school. Renesmee was home schooled till her mom and dad, Edward and Bella Cullen, sent her to Forks High school. This was where her mom and dad first met. They were always talking about how great it is. What's so great about a boring grandpa-old high school? Renesmee quickly slipped into her clothes and ran to the front door.

"Hey Ness! Hold Up! Whats the rush?"

Renesmee turned around to see her father lounging on the couch. Edward waved her over but Renesmee or Nessie didn't want to go near him. Ever sense Bella and Edward had met, he had stopped taking showers. Nessie could smell the nose- pinching reek of her father. Nessie could not understand why all the women in the supermarket still fell for him.

"Ummmm Dad", Nessie fumbled for an excuse but before she could say anything Bella, her mother, rushed down the stairs.

"Nessie where are you going without saying good-bye to your loving mother? Oh and I hope that all the kids are very kind to you. They shouldn't make fun of you or talk about you like they did to Edward. Oh dear! Oh dear!"

Nessie interrupted her before she could go on,"Mom! Chill! Everything is going to be fine!" When deep down inside Nessie she knew that everything was not going to be fine.

"Oh Edward! Get your lazy butt off that couch right now mister. Oh and don't forget to put that beauty gel in your hair before you take Nessie."

Edward grouchily got off the couch and grumbled," Bella I don't need that hair gel! My looks are better than you think!" Edward ran his long fingers through his greasy hair.

"Edward! Now you listen to me this very instance! Put in the hair gel or I'll-"

"What? Bite me?!" Now Edward was yelling.

Renesmee decided that now was a good time to cut in. "Stop it you two! Edward just put in the stupid gel. It would probably help with the smell in all......." Edward gave Bella and Nessie a final look before defeat.

"Meet you in the car, Ness." Edward threw his last words over his shoulder before disappearing upstairs.

Bella gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "Bye Nessie", and gave a kiss to her forehead. Nessie finally got out the door and into Edward's, not so shiny anymore, silver car. Nessie jumped back in surprise. In the drivers seat was a fish bowl with a goldfish in it. It was very creepy. The fish just starred and starred at Nessie. Nessie shivered and not because it was cold.

Nessie closed her eyes and heard a sqeeky voice say,"Hello, Nessie."

Nessie screamed and shook her head. Finally when she had enough courage to open her eyes, the bowl was gone.

A minute later Edward came out to the car and drove away at 100 mph. (Which, of course, was normal for them.) Nessie looked out the window and watched the trees or green flashes go by. During that car ride, Nessie decided not to mention the fish. Edward pulled up to Forks Highschool in a swift movement and stopped the car with a halt.

"Now Nessie," Here to come was the lecture. "Be nice to the other kids and try to listen to the teachers. Don't slack off in class and remember if you need to miss class for some blood reason, just talk to the scretary. And don't forget to mention to her that you are Edward Cullen's daughter. That should work. And don't-"

"Dad, Dad. I know."

"Ok and Ness? Try to stay away from the boys for at least one day? Can you do that?"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay. Bye Ness. Love you."

"Love ya too Dad." Nessie leaped out of the car and ran into the school with hope of getting into the school without being seen. Being dropped off by your dad for school. So a typical nerd. But before Nessie could even touch the door handles, she heard her wonderful father call her back.

"Yes Dad?"

"Forgot something." Edward held up a blood emergency kit equipped with medicine to help with the thirsting of blood.

"Thanks Dad." It was too late. A Black truck had pulled up next to Edward's car. The car window rolled down and Nessie buried her face in her hands.

"Edward?" A deep voice came from the black truck and a old man with gray hair leaned his head out the window.

Nessie could see Edward's eyebrows leap.

"Mike." Nessie had never seen her father so serious.

Then it was a stare down.

Finally, Edward spoke. "Mike what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kid." Mike pointed his thumb at a 7 foot tall kid with brown hair. "More important what are you doing here?

"Kid." Edward pointed to Nessie.

"Ah, I see that you and Bella didn't waste any time." Mike mumbled.

"And what? Is, let me guess, Jessica your wife?"

"Yep.......Well not anymore. After we had Jack we divorced."

"You didn't stay together very long."

Then it was silence. They both just starred out their car windows, like dummies.

"Okay then Dad. Dad. Dad!" Nessie finnally got Edward's attention back on her. "I gotta go to school......bye."

"Oh yes. Bye then." Edward's attention was then turned back to the black truck. Nessie rolled her eyes and headed towards the school.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The vampire starred at the human with blood thirsty eyes. The human had turned pale white.

"I-I-I will do anything. Please. Don't kill me," Then human begged.

"Only on one condition will I not drink your blood and that is......" The vampire paused to think about it.

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"Please review."


	2. Jacob and Highschool don't mix

**Diclaimer: I vo von't vown vhe vwilight vharacters.**

**Chapter 2**

After walking around the school for ten minutes, Nessie found the secretary's office.

"What do you want?" The secretary asked,not even trying to put on a fake smile.

Nessie gave a shy nod. "Yes...... ummm I am new here. May I have a schedule?"

"Yep. Name." The secretary barked.

"Renesmee Cullen."

A look of awe came across the secretary's face. "Edward's kid?"

Nessie nodded.

"How are you darling?"

"Umm...," Nessie was not surprised by the change of tone the secretary talked to her. She knew Edward. "Fine thank you."

"That's good. So I will get that schedule for you right away." Now the secretary was smiling at her. She then handed Nessie a piece of paper and said,"Here you go."

"Ummm thanks." Nessie gave a polite smile and then ran out the door.

******************************************

Nessie went through her long boring classes and was relieved when lunch came around. The lunch room was crazy. Nessie had never seen so many kids in her life. Well Nessie hadn't really seen or met alot of kids in her life. Some kids sitting at a lunch table had caught her eye. Nessie noticed that they were waving her over. Nessie took a deep breathe and walked over to their table. It was a group of girls smiling at me like I was a yummy chocolate cookie. There were four unusually looking girls sitting at the table in front of Nessie.

The first girl to speak was a bright cheery girl with blonde hair. "Hey, aren't you the new girl? Didn't you just like move here or something? Renesmee?"

Ha. The new girl. Well I guess it's better than the weird girl. " Nessie. But, yeah."

The blond girl spoke again. "I'm Lindsay, this is Maggie," with saying that she pointed to a red head, freckled faced girl, "this is Courtney," she pointed to a dark skined girl with a happy silly smile on her face, "and this is Audrey.' She pointed to a Gothic-looking girl.

"Hey. Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Nessie gave a polite smile with this question.

"Sure." It looked like Lindsay spoke for the group. Nessie sat down next to Lindsay and an akward silence filled the air. Nessie starred at her food which was a hot dog and some applesauce.

"Not hungry? Nervose for the first day of school?" Lindsay asked.

"Umm yeah." Nessie started to break a sweat for she could think of no other excuse. Unless it was a food Nessie loved, nothing tased good.

"Hey whats your next class?" Lindsay again spoke. The rest of the group seemed unintrested with their small talk and were more intent on eating their food and starring at anyone who passed. Nessie could probably fit in easily with this group.

"Health. I think."

"With Mrs. Robinson?"

"Yeah."

"Hey we have next class together."

Nessie smiled. She liked how Lindsay did all the talking. Nessie joined the group by watching everyone that passed by. Ever so often Nessie would ask ,"Who was that?" or "Why are they dressed like that?" and many other questions along the same line as that. But only when Nessie was starting to get bored of it was her intrest sparked again. A very very tall dark skined group of boys walked into the lunch room. Nessie sat up straight with a start. They all looked the same and walked the same. And, wow, what an apperance they made. They all were only wearing jeans. The lunch room grew queitly as they walked by. One of the boys seemed to pop out to Nessie. It was the boy in the back of the group who had a scowel on his face.

"Who the heck is that?" Nessie asked with a gasp.

"I thought you would ask that." Lindsay smiled and lean toward Nessie. "Well," she whispered, "I have really met them face to face but I have heard some gossip here and there. You know. I think the one that you were starring at so intently is Jacob."

"I wasn't starring at anyone!"

"Oh come on Nessie!"

"Was it really that obvious?" Nessie sounded hurt.

"Well.... yeah. But anyways back to the info. I've heard they're like a pack, always together down on the Reservation. I wonder what they're doing here."

'Wait. Jacob Black?"

"Yeah! That's his name! You know him?"

"Hmm weird. I think my mom said that she used to date him. But that wouldn't make sense......."

Nessie remembered the time when Bella was talking about the boys she dated. "You know Nessie I did have to make this really hard decision between your father and this other guy. Jacob Black was his name. Ah those were the days." A warm smile would come across her face.

Nessie would notice how Edward would get this hard, mean look on his face and say,"Well. He was an uncivilized boy and was never wearing a shirt. How unruly."

Nesssie came back from her reverie and noticed that lunch was over. Nessie hurried over to the health room and was, to her delight, the first student in the class room.

Mrs. Robinson's head came up from her work at her desk to see who it was. "You must be Renesmee."

"Yep." Nessie was going to say more but her eyes were pulled to the fish bowl on Mrs. Robinson's desk. In the bowl was a goldfish. A goldfish that looked very familair.

And then Nessie heard the hauting sqeeky voice again. "Hello again, Nessie."

Nessie ran to the farthest desk away and sat down. Nessie didn't see the unusual glance that Mrs. Robinson had thrown at her. _ Well,_ thought Mrs. Robinson_, we do always get the werid ones now and then._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review. I would like to ask if you think that I should continue in typing this story or not. I would like to know if anyone would read it. Thanks :) It will take me a couple of days to come out with Chapter three so please be patient. thanks!


	3. Jacob and Bella?

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight Characters. I do own the Fishy though.**

**Chapter 3**

Health class was a drag. It was as if though Mrs. Robinson was trying to make it as boring as possible. Nessie had counted a total of 11 people who had fallen asleep. Nessie fought against falling asleep but she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering. All Nessie could think about was that weird Jacob kid. Nessie usually didn't take very much interest in boys or people at that. Nessie never really was around many people except for her family. _I've had been living in the freakin' mountains for Pete's sake! _Nessie thought. _When and where the heck was she supposed to meet people? _ Nessie just couldn't think straight. Stupid Jacob. It's all his fault for being so interesting. Nessie was more mad at her parent's than anything else. They kept her away from any kids, homeschooling her like she was a little alien.

Nessie thoughts snapped back when the bell rang and woke up half the class. Everyone immediately ran out the classroom door. In a flash the whole room was empty except for Nessie. Nessie grabbed her books and tried not to look at the fish bowl. Nessie was relieved when she had finally left the room out of the watchful stare of the fish. Nessie saw the entrance doors right away and ran out into the fresh air. Nessie took deep breathes and looked around for Edward. Not a sign of the little silver car. But Nessie's eye did catch a group of shiny black motorcycles. Nessie started at them. Who the heck would have motorcycles?

"Want a ride?" A deep voice made Nessie jump. Nessie twirled around to see Jacob and his posse. They all had their school books in one hand and this time had t-shirts on. Probably got yelled at by the teachers.

"Oh did you decide to wear your t-shirts this time?" Nessie couldn't help herself.

"Ha very funny Nessie."

Nessie froze. How did he know his name. And not just that he called her Nessie. "H-How do you know my-" but before Nessie could say anything else a shiny little silver car screeched to a stop in front of the school and the window rolled down. Of course. It was Edward.

Edward let out a low growl. "Jacob."

"Oh hello Edward. So we meet again. Or should I call you Mr. Cullen?" A slow smile crept onto Jacob's face.

"Get in the car Nessie." Nessie knew when her dad meant business. Nessie obeyed.

"Oh come on Edward. We were just having a little fun."

"Ahuh. Sure." And with that Edward sped away.

"Dad! What was that for?!" Nessie screeched right after they pulled away.

Edward just kept his hands on the wheel and stared at the road in front of him. His fingers twitched angrily and Nessie could tell he was trying to fight back something.

Finally, when Nessie and Edward were parked in their driveway, Edward spoke. "I told you Nessie to stay away from the boys. They're nothing but trouble."

"Dad. They came up to me and how is it any of your business if I am with the boys? Hm?" Nessie was now feeling a little agitated with her father.

"Of course its my business! Now listen! Stay away from them and their motorcycles!"

"Dad you can't tell me how to live my life!" Nessie was screaming. Nessie didn't know why she felt so angry over just some stupid boys. Who was she trying to defend? Edward was being a little unfair but why did that matter? It was all just some boys.

"Watch me." Nessie got out of the car and slammed the door. She ran up to her room not even bothering to say something to her surprised mother.

Bella really wasn't that surprised. Bella waited patiently in the kitchen for Edward to come. A couple minutes later Edward walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do now?" Bella asked when she really already knew what he did.

"I didn't do anything," he grumbled. "All's I did was try to point out some things to Nessie and she went bonkers."

"And what were you trying to point out exactly Edward?"

"Oh just stuff."

"Stuff like Jacob?," Bella pushed.

It took a little while for Edward to say it but he did. "Yeah."

"Edward you knew this was going to come! We all did."

"Bella she's only 15! Jacob can back off for a couple more years."

"Edward how many more years? Its going to happen eventually."

"Yes Bella, I know that. But it doesn't have to happen now. Not under my eyes."

"Yes Edward, under your overprotective eyes."

The whole while Edward and Bella were having this argument, Nessie was sitting at the top of the stairs ease dropping. Nessie always used to do it when she was little. The conversation downstairs just made Nessie even more confused. Who was this Jacob? Was it the Jacob she saw at school? What were they talking about, "We all knew this was going to happen." What was going to happen? Nessie knew one good place to look. Her mother's old album. Nessie ran to Edward's and Bella's room.

Their room wasn't much to look at but it was more than nothing. Nessie pulled the well thumbed album. Nessie flipped through the pages looking for Jacob. You couldn't miss it. It was like big foot surrounded by a bunch of little elves. Can't miss big foot. Can't miss Jacob. Jacob had his arms around Bella and looked like a big bear. Underneath the picture were the words "Forever Friends". There was also a kissy mark next to it.

"Seems alot more than friends." Nessie mumbled.


End file.
